


How to Care for a Sick Kitten

by Ambassadress_of_Hades



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i don’t know what i’m doing, results of boredom and sleep deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambassadress_of_Hades/pseuds/Ambassadress_of_Hades
Summary: Asami comes home, expecting an empty penthouse... but instead he finds an unexpected company.





	How to Care for a Sick Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in this fandom and I honestly have no idea what I just wrote... spontaneous writer...
> 
> Anywaaayyy... I hope you enjoy this little story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, the highest honor goes to Amane Yamano-sensei. I just own the plot.

**How to Care for a Sick Kitten**

Asami made his way towards the penthouse door with his secretary, Kirishima Kei, following closely behind him. He was kind of reluctant to return to the empty penthouse because his kitten wasn’t at home. He was away on a photo shoot for some fashion magazine.

He paused by the _genkan_ to put away his gloves and coat. He moved towards the living room to pour himself a whiskey before turning in for the night. As Asami neared the entrance of the living room, a noise coming from the couch made him stop abruptly. Upon seeing his boss tense, Kirishima went to peek behind Asami’s shoulder. Another shuffling noise came from the couch. Both became alert at the thought of an unwanted intrusion.

Slowly and silently, the mob boss and his secretary approached the couch. Peering over the back of the couch, they saw a pile of blankets bundled there and the sound seems to come from whatever is in there.

At Asami’s nod, Kirishima grabbed the blanket’s corner and tugged. Both tensed as though preparing for an attack. There was no attack. Rather, a pitiful whine was their received reply. In confusion, Asami and Kirishima looked down and saw someone who was supposed to be away on a photo shoot.

“Kitten?” Asami asked, concerned. He moved to the front of the couch and crouched in front of the figure there.

Takaba Akihito lay curled on the couch, face buried in what suspiciously looks like Asami’s pillow. “Go away, bastard,” came Akihito’s sleep-roughened voice. He buried himself further into the pillow.

Asami’s brow furrowed in concern as he moved strands of hair away from Akihito’s face. The young photographer’s face was covered by a thin sheen of sweat. He motioned towards Kirishima, who already had his phone out and was calling Asami’s personal physician.

“Kitten, what about the photo shoot? Did you finish your job?” Asami asked in a quiet tone. “Hmmm? Yeah, I,” a cough interrupted Akihito, “I managed to finish it a little bit early. There was supposed to be a wrap up party but I had to leave because I got sick.” Akihito said with a pout.

Asami removed his suit jacket and tie. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves before carefully manhandling Akihito into his lap. The said blond burrowed himself into Asami’s chest as the crime lord run his fingers on his scalp.

If Kirishima was surprised at his boss’s show of affection, he did not comment upon it and simply stated that the doctor would arrive in a few minutes.

After the doctor had come and given the prescription (one which Kirishima immediately left to purchase), Asami’s carried Akihito towards their shared bedroom. The thought caught Asami by surprise. He could no longer remember when the room, or the penthouse for that matter, ceased to become his alone. It had simply become theirs.

He laid Akihito on the bed. As he moved to straighten up, Akihito wound his arms around Asami’s neck. “Stay,” Akihito breathed. “Please, stay with me.” Asami recovered from his mild surprise and gave a low chuckle.

“I’m not going anywhere, kitten. I’m just gonna change my clothes.” Asami said as he gently untangled Akihito’s arms from his neck. The blond photographer gave a whine before burrowing himself into Asami’s other pillow. (Thank heavens Asami ordered a lot of pillows for his bed). He gave another chuckle as he changed into a pair of pyjamas and a plain tank top. He turned and saw that Akihito had dozed off; and so he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water just as Kirishima entered to bring Akihito’s medicine. Asami thanked his secretary and bid him good night.

Upon returning to the room, Asami placed the medicine and the water on the bedside table. Then he gently shook Akihito awake to take the medication.

Akihito grumbled a bit as he took them before flopping back into the pillow. He made grabby motions with his hands as Asami returned the glass on the table. “Ryuuuuu...” he whined. When his lover turned towards him, Akihito grabbed Asami’s arm to tug him down. “Cuddles!” The blond demanded as the medicine slowly takes effect. As soon as the raven laid down, Aki sidled up to him like the feline he is named after.

Asami carefully moved around to tug the blankets over them. Akihito made a sound of protest at the slight jostling which Asami was quick to shush down. Asami ran his palm up and down Akihito’s back as he listened to his kitten’s even breaths. As Asami was about to doze off, he felt Akihito’s body shudder as a coughing fit disturbed his slumber. Asami carefully sat up and placed Akihito into his lap. He rubbed the blonde’s back as Akihito tried to catch his breath, brows furrowed in concern. Once the coughing stopped, Asami let Aki drink some water. The blonde gave a small “thanks” as he leaned into the crime lord’s chest.

They sat in silence for a while, Akihito going in and out of consciousness. “Hey, Ryu?” Aki whispered, already at the verge of sleep. Asami gave a hum of acknowledgement. “I missed you. During the photo shoot period, I find myself having difficulty falling asleep. It’s as if the room is never warm enough or the pillows aren’t soft enough for me. I keep on looking for something that is similar to what we have here at home.” Akihito said in a sleepy rumble. He moved closer to Asami’s side and nuzzled his neck. “Did you miss me too?” Asami started at the question but before he could give Akihito a reply, the blonde had already gone back to sleep.

Ever so gently, Asami laid his kitten back into the bed before following suit. He manoeuvred the sleeping blond into his arms and gently moved away strands of hair from his face. Asami kissed Akihito’s forehead, a sign of affection which the raven-haired man often used to convey his feelings towards Akihito.

“I missed you too, brat,” Asami said with fondness. He hugged Akihito tighter as he settled to sleep. “Aisheteru, Akihito.” Asami whispered. As he drifted off to sleep, Asami heard a quiet “Love you too” whispered into his skin. He fell asleep with a small smile on his lips and the feeling of his kitten’s warmth in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback are highly appreciated. =)


End file.
